Darkstar's Past
by The Sixth Kuchiki
Summary: Not many cats who are alive today, know that there was a second kit who survived Yellowfang's kitting. A sister of Brokenstar. A cat raised by a rouge. A cat that would battle her kin. EDITED- PLEASE READ FIRST CHAPTER OVER! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, well I made this story for my main character I use in role plays, Darkstar. I also made this so I could put it in document her history. I always take one twist or another, so yeah. **

**Enjoy! Also, I have a Warrior Cats Role playing forum, the links on my profile.**

**~*~Darkstar of Darkclan~*~**

Not many cats alive know this, but Yellowfang and Raggedstar had TWO litters, but only two kits survived.

Yellowfang had this second litter the day before Brokenstar banished her. Another Queen, whose Kits had been stillborn, watched in horror as the scence foled out before her. Brokenstar raising his claws to the tiny kit know as Darkkit, his unknown sister. Silverstorm barreled into him, and screeched, 'You will never hurt your SISTER!" Silverstorm grabbed the tiny kit, and became a rouge. Darkkit was raised by Shadowclan Territory, also by Thunderclan's. A small barn was where they lived.

Darkkit, knowing nothing of her family, was raised as would any kit in a clan by Silverstorm, going through Kit, Apprentice, and Warrior stage.

This is her story.

**I know it is short. And I JUST realized something… Double letters in Darkkit. *Shudders* And for that reason and a couple more, I will start her becoming an Apprentice. (EDITED CHAPTER A/N- I changed this for a closer timeline.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello Ello, me Monemies. What EVER IN STARCLAN that means… Oh, And I figured the timeline WILL BE out of whack… But….**

**Hey.**

**Hey…**

**Guess what….?**

**I.**

**Don't.**

**Care.**

**Ya… I figured that out when I was doing research… Whoops….. -.-'**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Darkpaw woke up and stretched. Today Silverstorm said she would start training! Darkpaw went over to where Silverstorm was still sleeping. She prodded her with a paw.

"Hey. Hey, Silverstorm. Wake up. You said we would begin today." Darkpaw mewed. Silverstorm just grunted.

Darkpaw pounced, and started jumping on Silverstorm.

"WAKE UP YOU SILVER BALL OF FLUFF! WAKE UUUUPPPP!"

"I'M UP!"

"Good," Darkpaw said, as she dragged over two mice. "I got some Fresh-Kill for you. Can we begin then?"

Silverstorm sighed, "Very well, we will start then."

**Training in the forest….**

Silverstorm padded into the woods, with Darkpaw behind her.

"Today, I will teach you the borders of the Clans." Silverstorm said.

"Why don't we live in a clan, Silverstorm?"

"There are bad cats in some clans, Darkpaw."

Silverstorm showed her around the borders, teaching her each scent, keeping an eye out for patrols. Darkpaw had comments for each clan scent. For Riverclan, "They sure do smell fishy!" for Thunderclan, she actually had no comment, just snorted. For Windclan, she wrinkled her nose "Why do they smell like prey?" For Shadowclan, "THEY STINK!"

Silverstorm just shook her head and purred.

Oh their way back, they were following the Thunderclan border (sometimes crossing it.), whena Warrior and an younger one walked out of the bushes and said,

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" He growled menacingly. The New Warrior shifted from foot to foot, looking eager.

"We are just passing through," Silverstorm said, growling. Darkpaw stood beside her, tail flicking.

"That's what they all say!" The Tabby tom yowled, and leapt at Silverstorm. (Guess who? No? Well, leave it in a review; I will reveal it next chapter.) The Younger Warrior leapt at Darkpaw, but she was ready. Darkpaw slid out from the warrior's path, slashing her claws along his muzzle. Dark red spilled over the Tom's dust-colored (GUESS WHO!) pelt. The younger warrior aimed a blow at her throat, but she moved up, too slowly, and he hit her shoulder.

It was if some voice was telling her what and how to do it.

Darkpaw gathered all her strength, and slammed into the Tom, there forth slamming him into a tree, making him go unconscious. She turned to Silverstorm. She had everything under control, but the Warrior took one look at his fallen comrade,and turned to leave, grabbed the Younger Warrior and fled.

Neither Darkpaw nor Silverstorm were injured that bad, so they made their way back.

**Five Moons Later, Darkpaw's Warrior Ceremony,Brokenstar out on a patrol….**

"Darkpaw hold still!"

"Yes, Silverstorm, you may begin."

"Very well. I, Silverstorm, leader of The Barn, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this Apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways to become respectful, young Rouge, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Silverstorm began.

"Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior and Rouge Code, and defend those who need it, even at the cost of your life?"

"I Do." Darkpaw said truthfully.

"Then, by the power that Starclan has lent me for this special occasion, I give you your Warrior-Rouge name. Darkpaw, from now on, you will be known as Darkrose, The Rouges upon the barn that we live in, welcome you as a full Rouge Warrior!" Silverstorm announced. It was true; they lived with a few other cats, mostly former Kittypets.

"Hurrah for Darkrose!" They chanted. Their celebration was stopped by a painful yowl from the door. Every head swiveled to the door. Darkrose gasped.

"Lilly! No!" She swiftly jumped down from the loft. "Raindance! Get the cobwebs! Now!" Darkrose gave the command. The chosen cat raced off.

"Lilly, you need to tell us what happened," Silverstorm said, eyeing the cat's torn side.

Lilly yowled with all her remaining strength, "BROKENSTAR…HE IS COMING! KITTYPETS…. BE….WARE…"She gave one, last shuddering breath, and she moved no more. The barn was silent. Darkrose blinked her tears away. _Lilly would have wanted me to get all of them out of here…_ Darkrose thought.

"Vance, Amy! Get every Kittypet out of here! Grasspad, Dewpad! Take the Clan-Rouges, follow behind the Kittypets, make him lose their trail. Petal, Daisy, Buttercup! Ge tLilly! Stay in the middle of the pack! This is not a drill people! Move it! Raindance, I have everything you need packed. Rolter, Stripes, Fen, grab the sacks!" Darkrose shouted the orders. Silverstorm lead the group, but Darkrose had beaten her to it. They had been on red alert, ever since Jelly, another former-Kittypet, had been killed. She turned to Silverstorm, cats rushing around them. "Silverstorm, I need you to take the lead. You are the oldest and wisest. Take them as far as West Pines, and seek shelter. I am going to trail the back."

"No! Darkrose, you are only 11 Moons old! I won't allow you-" Silverstorm shouted, the barn was almost empty. A yowl sounded, not one of their Rouges either.

"Yes you will. Let's go." Darkrose turned around to the remaining cats, "Ember, Star, Earth, Fire! Let's go!" The rest of the cats left.

Darkrose was running behind them, when she was bowled over by a brown Tom; Brokenstar!

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Brokenstar growled. Darkrose squirmed under his claws.

"Away from you!" Darkrose yowled. He slashed her left cheek.

"Huh? What the-" Brokenstar's weight was suddenly lifted off by a silver cat. The two rolled with each other, until Brokenstar clawed the Silver cat's side viciously.

"SILVERSTORM!NO!"

**Ha ha. Cliffie. As I said… sooo off of time line. But…**

**I.**

**Don't.**

**Care.**

**SO TAKE THAT FLAMERS!MUAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**BTW, I haven't gotten any flames sofar, so thankz for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allo. Well, the two Thunderclan cats were Tigerclaw and Dustpelt, so you know. On with the story! I suppose…**

**_Previously…._**

_Darkrose was running behind them, when she was bowled over by a brown Tom; Brokenstar!_

_"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Brokenstar growled. Darkrose squirmed under his claws._

_"Away from you!" Darkrose yowled. He slashed her left cheek._

_"Huh? What the-" Brokenstar's weight was suddenly lifted off by a silver cat. The two rolled with each other, until Brokenstar clawed the Silver cat's side viciously._

_"SILVERSTORM! NO!"_

**Present Time…**

Darkrose turned to Brokenstar, you could basicly see the fire in her eyes.

"You piece of Foxdung, Mousebrained, good for nothing son of an Adder!" Darkrose yowled as she leapt at him, yellow eyes flaring. The two cat tousled together, both evenly matched, even though Brokenstar was elder that Darkrose.

Brokenstar bites Darkrose's shoulder.

Darkrose bites Brokenstar's shoulder.

Brokenstar slashes Darkrose's Muzzle.

Darkrose slashes Brokenstar's muzzle.

Darkrose double attacks with both claws.

Brokenstar pins Darkrose down.

Darkrose squirmed under his claws, but it had no effect. Both cats were breathing heavily. Darkrose looked into his eyes. Some memory seemed to be swimming there, but he seemed to be fighting it down. For some, unknown, reason, Darkrose was icily calm.

She was not afraid of the end.

"You hesitate," Darkrose said calmly, building her strength up. "Why, Brokenstar? Surely you cannot regret murdering innocent cats? As you have not before."

Brokenstar growled, "I have no regrets!"

Darkrose growled and pushed him off of her. Both cats launched in the air at the same time, and met midway, with the setting sun as their background.

Soon after, Darkrose had managed to pin him down for a second. She heard Ember shout.

"Darkrose! Leave him!"

"Look! It's better to deal with the problem now than later! Get the rest out of here, Ember! That's an order!"

"You can't- Silverstorm is-" The red tom protested.

"Silverstorm is down, Ember! Now get them out of here!" Darkrose yowled. Ember fled. Brokenstar slid out from others.

"Your compassion will be the end of you!" Brokenstar said, he was greatly wounded, so was Darkrose. A rasping yowl broke their consentration. Silverstorm was on her paws!

"You… Will never… Hurt… your sister!" She yowled. Brokenstar was in shock.

Darkrose took the opening. She clawed his shoulder three times, before he realized. Brokenstar realized…

Not even he could take this much longer. He turned and fled, calling out over his shoulder,

"This is not over!" Brokenstar yowled. Darkrose hissed in response, then fled over to Silverstorm. Darkrose could tell she was in a fatal condition.

"Darkrose, there are something I need to tell you." Silverstorm mewed. "Brokenstar is your brother. I took you from Shadowclan at a young age, because he was about to kill you. He had already killed your father, Raggedstar, and banished your mother, Yellowfang."

"How can this be?" Darkrose said.

"It… Is true," Silverstorm gasped out. "But I loved you as much as Shadowkit, Quilkit, and Wingkit, the kits I lost when they were born. Promise me, Darkrose, that you will not let him destroy another family."

"I promise," Darkrose whispered.

Silverstorm gave one more, small breath…

She walked in the stars now.

Darkrose licked her mattered fur, and yowled the siginal for the other Rouges, and a patrol came, including Ember. Darkrose turned around.

"I want you to take Silverstorm along with Lilly. Give them a proper burial. I won't be coming with you." Darkrose said. Yowls of disapprovement sounded.  
"Why, Darkrose? And who will lead up?" A brown tom spoke up.

Darkstar sighed, "I have made my promise to Silverstorm. Ember, do you feel up to the task of leading the clan in place of me and Silverstorm?"

"Of course, Darkrose. But-" Ember started.

"I cannot take you with me. This is something I have to do on my own."

"Very well, I hope you have safe travels, Darkrose." Ember sighed.

"Goodbye, give my farewell to the rest of our friends." Darkrose said, and she was gone.

Once she was out of sight, Ember sighed, "I never got to say… But now it's too late, isn't it, Treefall?" He asked the brown tom.

"I am afraid it is. But I know she will never forget you. She wouldn't forget any of us, she's not that type of cat. She may be young, but Starclan has laid a path out for her already." Treefall said.

Ember looked at the rising stars.

"I can just hope your right."

**Arraaagghhhhtttt! This timeline is soooo messed up! Alright, here's the deal, Darkrose is suppose to meet Firestar's son, right? Well… yeah… So… **

**-.-' I am trying. The attack was right before he was taken into Thunderclan… So… Fireheart and Sandstorm are just going to have a litter early, then has Squirrelflight and Leafpool later! Sorry, but it's hard, ja no?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will probably be the last chapter for awhile, since I have updated a few onto it. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know. OH! And feedback/reviews would be sweet too XD**

- **Chaos-kun**

Darkrose, who was unknowingly in Thunderclan territory, found a place in-between roots to sleep in. Almost as soon as she lay down, she was asleep.

**Next morning…**

Darkrose was awoken be something, or someone, prodding her shoulder. At first she just opened her eyes groggily, but then jumped up and hissed at the sight of a cat bigger than her above her. Darkrose winced as her shoulder gave a sharp jolt of pain.

"Hey! Stop moving! I just got that covered up!" The orange tom spoke out. Darkrose froze.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

"I am Firepaw, only son of Fireheart and Sandstorm. I'm from Thunderclan. Who are you?" Firepaw said. (**Ok, yes I know, Firepaw, Fireheart, BUT that's how it is on my forum Xd)**

"I am Darkrose, kin of none. I come from one of the Rouge clans around here. Why did you help me?" Darkrose didn't want to say who her family was… Yet.

Firepaw didn't question her, "How can you be a warrior? You're so small-"

"I am NOT small! I am young! That's it!"

"And I helped you because well… you were so small, I thought you were a kit, and you need to get out of here as soon as possible, patrols come this way."

"Well, thanks. I don't really have anywhere to go, though." Darkrose said, looking down.

"Oh… Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a cave you can stay in temporarily?" Firepaw suggested.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you, Firepaw!" Darkrose exclaimed.

So it was, a Thunderclan cat and a Shadowclan rouge. The two cats headed for the cave that the orange tom had mention. Nothing lived inside it, but it was small. Firepaw visited her every day. He gave her news of the clan's life, announcements, etc.

After she had been there half a Moon, Firepaw came running through the mouth of the cave.

"Great Starclan! Firepaw! You almost ran me over!" Darkrose said jokingly.

"I'm not Firepaw anymore," He said triumphantly. "I'm called Firefur now! I'm a Warrior, Darkrose!"

"Congratulations, Firefur!" Darkrose said.

Other than that, not much out of the ordinary news past between the two. Well, until her first Moon with Firefur had passed, a few days after, from what any cat could see from the nights that had passed. Darkrose was now 12 Moons old, and Firefur 13 Moons old.

Brokenstar had always been a touchy subject, but that one, one, day, when Firefur came to Darkrose, it was not considered touchy at all.

Firefur came walking in one day, his face with mixed emotions.

"Hi, Firefur- Whoa, what's with the face?" Darkrose asked.

"Brokenstar is dead." Firefur said bluntly.

Darkrose stood, "Oh.." she looked down, "I… guess there's no reason for me to stay, then.."

Firefur looked shocked, "W-what? Why not? Why leave?"

"I cannot stay hidden from your clan forever, and I made a promise to a cat who died for me…"

"What was that promise?"

"That I would get her revenge on him. To not let him destroy another family, like he did mine." Darkrose said with a straight face.

"What would he have to do with your family?" Firefur asked, confused.

Darkrose paused.

"He is my brother."

**A/N as I said before, this will probably be the last chapter for awhile, until I get my others updated, but I hope you like it. I have the ages planned out, and the events, so things should go smoothly. Unfortunatly, the person who played Firefur on my forum, doesn't really get on that much, so I am putting him in the Adopt a kitty topic, same with her other cats that she Roleplays. If you want to join, I strongly suggest you do ASAP! Because, I need to have Darkrose find the cats that will be in her clan, so I need those as soon as possible. So yeah…**

**I am planning to put this in 3 different books, **

**Darkstar's Past**

**A New Beginning**

**The Clan**

**Maybe some more later, but like I said, I NEED THE NEW CATS ASAP! Well, enough with my rambling… Enjoy your week!**

**-Chaos-kun (Lady Chaos)**


	5. A NOTE!

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! _**

**_I'm sosososooo sorry about my stories not being out! I'm piled beneath school, and home stuff!_**

**_First of all, my grandfather had to go to the hospital to get a cancer removed, so that took up my afternoons when I got home, and when he finnaly got to come home, I had to take care of his plant, chickens, ETC since he was unable to. I had/have some family coming over today and staying for awhile, so I won't be able to update today._**

**_Then the usual case of writer's block took hold of me._**

**_I was also/have been working on a personal story, and have been multitasking rouns five times a day._**

**_Then my computer crashed (again) and I couldn't get to the internet, and now I'm trying to figure out what crawled up in it and died, cause it's sayin it have no battery o.o''_**

**_I WILL GET TO MY STORIES! I PROMISEE!_**

**_Individual notes for each story I'm posting this on_**

**_The Shinigami and the Parselmouth- I planned to post it on Christmas, the next chapter is halfway done._**

**_Moonbeams Strike, Dragon's Delight- I lost the book -.-' I lost the frickin' book, and I have to order a new POA!_**

**_Harry and the Green Pearl Princess- ...my cat shut down the computer when I was jjuuuusssttt about to save the new chapter file..._**

**_I kicked her out of the house._**

**_Hisseyt Snape, or so She Thought- ...I went braindead... Will get to it._**

**_The Mauderess- The battery problem, it like attacked my files for this! I don't know what happened! This happened to the Potter Who was Raise By a Malfoy, too!_**

**_Darkstar's past- I've been having trouble with the plot line, and what I mentioned about happened to it, too..._**

**_Harry, Wolf, and TOotP- I...lost the book AND THE FILESSS _**

**_To put it lightly, my computer hates me!_**

**_Like I said, I will have control over this stupid thing soon, sooo..._**

**_CAIOOO!_**

**_-The Sixth Kuchiki_**

**_AKA_**

**_She-Cat_**

**_Candy _**

**_Yuuki_**


End file.
